Dhampir Physiology
he ability to use the abilities of a Dhampir. Variation of Vampire Physiology and Hybrid Physiology. Also Called *Daywalker/Dhampyr/Dhampyre/Half-Vampire Physiology *Demi-Vampire Physiology *Dhamphir Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a dhampir, a vampire/human hybrid, which in most cases has all the strengths that a normal vampire has without any of the weaknesses. Blood is still a factor in most cases, either they need to feed because they will die or they simply are weakened when they don't feed. Some dhampirs can subsist on either blood or human food. Whatever the case, just like with vampires, the quantity of blood a dhampir needs will vary greatly. Their resistance to sunlight varies as well; some may be weakened by it, while others are completely immune to its effects. Physically dhampirs are in top form, having the strengths of a vampire they are very strong, most do not age and others age very slowly. There are far less variations in appearance when it comes to dhampirs because of their human side. Most dhampirs will look like normal humans, some will be extremely attractive but there are not many non-humanoid dhampirs out there. Applications Vampire Parent *Daytime Walking *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced/Supernatural Agility **Enhanced/Supernatural Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance **Enhanced/Supernatural Senses **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration Mystic Vampire Parent In addition to everything under Vampire Parent, a Dhampir with a Mystic Vampire Parent also has access to: * Vampire Magic * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers Variations *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Contaminant Immunity *Conversion **Vampirization *Defunct Physiology **Disease Immunity *Enhanced Intelligence *Humanity Retainment *Illusion Manipulation *Invulnerability *Life-Force Absorption *Mind Control **Hypnosis *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Fang Retraction ***Enhanced Bite **Prehensile Tongue *Psionics **Psionic Energy Conversion *Shapeshifting **Air Mimicry **Animal Morphing ***Bat Physiology ***Wolf Physiology **Human Disguise **Size Manipulation *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Survivability *Unnatural Presence *Wallcrawling *Wing Manifestation Associations *Blood Manipulation *Curse Empowerment *Hybrid Physiology **Human Physiology **Vampire Physiology *Supernatural Hunter Physiology *Telekinesis *Transcendent Dhampir Physiology *Vaewolf Physiology *Vampire Slayer *Werepire Physiology *Zompire Physiology Limitations *May need to ingest blood, but the results of not feeding is far less severe than what happens to vampires. The worst case is severe weakening of one's abilities but hardly ever death or desiccation like vampires. Known Users See Also: Dhampyr. Gallery Connor Angel.jpg|Connor (Angel) is a human born vampire, having his vampiric abilities from his parents and none of their weaknesses do to being born rather then turned. Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dhampir.jpg|Dhampir (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Alucard dhampir.jpg|Alucard (Castlevania) is the dhampir son of Dracula. Giorno GiovannaAnime.jpg|Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo), the first born son of DIO Brando. Vampire Hunter D - novel version.jpg|D (Vampire Hunter D). Dennis.jpg|Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) is the son of a human father and a vampire mother. Vandalieu.png|Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn’t Want a Fourth Time) was born from a vampire father and a dark elf mother. Rosee.jpg|Rose (Vampire Academy) had a Dhampir Mother and Moroi Father. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Vampire Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Common Powers